


Pax Vobiscum

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  HUGE spoilers for Meridian - if you can actually call a missing scene from an ep that hasn’t aired yet a spoiler!Final scene from my head for Daniel’s departure - the perfect ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Pax Vobiscum

Jack shuffled into the gateroom, his head down, trying out of... what? Shock? Disappointment? Sheer misery?... not to look at Daniel.

Or what Daniel had become.

Daniel had looked so... so... hell. Gone were the radiation burns that had covered his body. Gone were the pinched lines of pain around his eyes. Gone was the self deprecating smile, the blue eyes wide in wonderment. Daniel was gone.

But Daniel was "standing" at the base of the ramp, his unavoidable presence calling to Jack's soul. Jack raised his head, his face taut, his eyes rimmed in red as he gazed upon the glowing figure before him. Daniel's body was awash in a brilliant light, his familiar face holding a peaceful smile.

Jack took a deep breath and raised his eyes to his friend. "So..." 

"So." Daniel's voice echoed with a timbre that touched Jack with a warmth he didn't expect.

He waved a hand at the Stargate, which stood rippling behind the archeologist. "So, you're sure about... all this." It was more of a statement than a question, but Daniel nodded, his smile softening.

"I'm sure, Jack. It's my path."

"Now, ya see, that's just so... so..."

"Jack."

"What?"

"I'm okay. I didn't want to leave SG-1, but this is such an incredible opportunity. I can learn so much." He paused, his eyes pleading. "Please. Let me do this." It sounded so normal, Jack could almost forget about the glow.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, huh?"

Daniel lowered his head, effectively hiding his eyes from Jack. "I don't want to leave if you need me to stay."

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand across his face in frustration. "Damnit, Daniel. Of course I need you to stay. We all need you to stay. But..." he paused as his voice cracked. He blinked his eyes rapidly to fight the sudden burning of tears. "But you need to do this." He gave a soft, heartfelt laugh. "Hell, you're probably the only person on earth who deserves this." He sniffed and gave his friend a sad smile. "Go, Daniel. Become... whatever you need to be. I'm just gonna miss you like hell."

Daniel's relief shone in his eyes, the gratitude in his smile outshining the glow surrounding him. "Thanks, Jack. I'll miss you, too." He looked up at the rest of the people congregated in the room. Sam and Janet were smiling through their tears. Teal'c was standing to Sam's left, his stoic face touched by a softness Daniel could only remember seeing a handful of times. They had said their goodbyes in the infirmary, when Daniel had announced his decision to go with Oma Desala. They had all been too stunned to respond at first, but they had finally accepted that his destiny lay along a different path than theirs. 

General Hammond cleared his throat and approached the ramp, his round face transmitting his sadness.

"It's been a pleasure to serve with you, Dr. Jackson," he said in a formal voice, loud enough for the SG teams assembled in the room to hear. Then, softer, he added. "It won't be the same without you, son. God speed."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel returned his gaze to Jack, knowing the moment was upon them. "I'll be back."

Jack grinned, and, for the first time, the gesture reached his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You always were impossible to get rid of."

Daniel chuckled and turned, walking - or rather gliding - up the ramp.

"Daniel."

At Jack's summons, he turned back, amazed to see every one of the assembled personnel standing at full attention, their hands held high in salute.

Daniel paused to take in the sight. It was something to behold. He raised his hand, intent on returning the salute, but at the last minute, simply gave them a small wave. With a last look at the family he had chosen as his own, he stepped into the shimmering blue pool of light.

The 'gate cut off with a whoosh, and the assembled personnel became to silently make their way out of the room. Jack stood, his eyes glued to the point where his friend had disappeared, a single tear tracking slowly down his cheek.

"Be safe, Danny," he whispered.

**The End.**

  


* * *

  


> October 18, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
